1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless device and a method of displaying a frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an operation where transmission and reception are performed at a predetermined frequency within a range of an assigned frequency band, like the case of amateur radio, instead of being tuned into a target frequency, a frequency is gradually increased or decreased to find a station performing transmission, and is tuned to the station.
Here, it would be easier for a user to intuitively understand in which frequency band an operating frequency is operated by displaying an analog frequency scale to indicate the operating frequency by using a pointer, in which the pointer indicates a location on a frequency scale display, or the like, rather than displaying a detailed frequency in numbers.
A patent reference 1 discloses a frequency display method for digitally displaying a frequency, in which an entire target frequency domain is divided into N sections (here, N is an integer equal to or higher than 2), and the N sections are displayed as different dots.
However, according to the patent reference 1, many dots are required in order to change a frequency in detail only at locations where dots are displayed. However, it is possible to perform a tuning operation in detail according to a display of a pointer interlocked to the tuning operation, by displaying an analog frequency scale using a liquid crystal display or the like which is capable of a detailed display.
However, a range of the analog frequency scale needs to be expanded in order to set a frequency in detail, and at this time, a moving distance of the pointer is increased. Also, since a size of a display region is limited, when, for example, a frequency is increased such that the pointer reaches a rightmost position and exceeds the rightmost position (for example, any digit that is increased for example from 1099 to 1100), the pointer has to return back toward a leftmost position.
Also, in this case, it may be a burden to a user's eyes since line-of-sight moving distances between a frequency display region in numbers and a pointer of an analog frequency scale are not uniform.
3. Prior Art Reference
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. sho 60-249190